Hantei Sotorii
Hantei Sotorii é o Príncipe da Coroa, filho de Hantei XXXVIII Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander e Hantei Hochiahime. Um de seus irmãos é Hantei Daisetsu. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Comportamento Sotorii é uma criança mimada que cresceu acreditando que ele está acima do resto dos samurais em todo aspecto. Doji Satsume era o seu Sensei de Iaijutsu, uma arte qeu Sotorii nunca dominou. A Campeã de Rubi o treinou na arte do combate, sem resultados. Wildcats and Dragon Teeth, by Lisa Farrell Sotorii é obcecado por Kunshu, a Espada Ancestral da Família Hantei, e as vezes a empunhava em segredo, golpeando o ar, como se lutasse contra adversários invisíveis. Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III Os clãs buscaram aumentar suas influências na corte, propondo esposas para o Príncipe herdeiro, como Doji Chiyoe do Clã Garça, e Lady Magami, do Clã Louva-a-Deus. Winter's Embrace, p. 5 Conflito Leão - Garça O Clã Leão e o Clã Garça estavam em conflito pelo controle das Planícies de Osari. O Príncipe da Coroa era a favor de ignorar completamente a questão, permitindo que os dois clãs se resolvessem no campo de batalha. Abdicação Imperial Sotorii era arrogante e voluntarioso, podendo até mesmo ser cruel, também possuindo uma escuridão dentro de si, uma sombra sobre sua alma. O Imperador acreditava que Sotorii não estava pronto para se sentar ao trono e que nunca estaria. Após ponderar a questão Toturi, o Imperador promulgou um Édito Imperial nomeando seu filho mais novo, Hantei Daisetsu, como seu herdeiro, ao invés de Sotorii. Idoso e enfermiço, o Imperador logo iria abdicar do trono e se aposentar, passando o trono para Daisetsu. E já que ele não era maior de idade, iria ascender como Imperador sob a tutela de um regente, o Campeão do Clã Escorpião Bayushi Shoju. Por estar com dificuldades para ler e escrever, o Imperador já não redigia os éditos, e devido a importância de tal documento, solicitou que Toturi, como Campeão de Esmeralda, escrevesse o documento para ele, opção que seria mais neutra do que pedir ao Chanceler Imperial Kakita Yoshi ou à Conselheira Imperial Bayushi Kachiko. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute A decisão do seu pai foi baseada no duelo entre Sotorii e seu irmão mais novo. Daisetsu foi representado por seu amigo, Baysuhi Dairu, filho do Campeão do Escorpião.. Children of the Empire Part I, by D. G. Laderoute Sotorii não aceitou a vitória de Dairu e se portou de forma desonrada diante de samurais proeminentes como seu pai e o Campeão de Esmeralda Doji Satsume. Children of the Empire Part II, by D. G. Laderoute Patricídio Após Toturi escrever o Édito Imperial com a sua abdicação, Jodan contou a Sotorii a sua decisão de se retirar para o Monastério Entre os Ventos, e que o filho deveria acompanhá-lo para se aprimorar pessoalmente. De início, Sotorii achou que poderia ser interessante um tempo com seu pai, mas quando o Imperador mencionou que ele treinaria para auxiliar o irmão, que seria o futuro governante, Sotorii teve um rompante de raiva, sacou Kunshu e matou o pai. A Conselheira Imperial Bayushi Kachiko descobriu a cena logo em seguida, tomando as medidas apropriadas para esconder o assasinato, mantendo Sotorii como um herdeiro válido para a posição de Imperador. The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III Dominado pelo remorso, Sotorii preparou seu próprio seppuku, que eventualmente foi interrompido pelo surgimento de Iuchi Shahai. Ela descobriu a verdade sobre a morte do Hantei, e compartilhou a informação com Daisetsu. O irmão mais novo confrontou Sotorii e Shahai o feriu de leve na batalha que se seguiu, antes de fugir dos guardas. Red Petals Scatter, by Robert Denton Fuga A Campeã de Esmeralda em exercício Agasha Sumiko apresentou o édito de seu pai à Corte Imperial. Hantei Sotorii foi levado ao Monastério Entre os Ventos por uma guarda de honra da Família Seppun, liderada por Mirumoto Hitomi. A caravana estava cruzando as terras do Clã Leão quando foi atacada na estrada Imperial por forças da Garça lideradas por Doji Kuwanan, que foram derrotadas antes que Sotorii pudesse ser libertado. Contudo, Sotorii conseguiu fugir de sua escolta. The Price of Failure, by D. G. Laderoute Categoria:Membros das Famílias Imperiais